William's Break
by Sapphirebird
Summary: William has always served XANA but things changed when he realized all was an illusion. He wants to recover the life he had lost but he doesn't remember anything. The key is a girl called Yumi whom he used to love. But does he still? WilliamxYumi is main
1. XANA's Servant

_Disclaimer: I do not own the Lyoko characters in any way, shape or form. Code Lyoko belongs to Moonscoop and I am simply making a fan fiction for entertainment._

_Note: This is from the episode **The Lake **and I think should have happened._

**Chapter 1**

**XANA's Servent**

I have served my master, XANA, for as long as I can remember. I followed his orders without question. XANA was my master, if I _did_ disobey him. . .I don't know what would happen. Sometimes I activate towers, attack the core of Lyoko, or prevent the Lyoko Warriors from deactivating the towers. The Lyoko Warriors are always a nuisance. They keep interfering with my master's plans and I must try to stop them at all costs. Especially the one called Aelita, XANA needs her to destroy Franz Hopper. I always try to throw her into the digital sea to lure in Franz Hopper, but the other Warriors always get in the way.

I know the Lyoko Warriors are called Odd, Jeremie, Yumi, Ulrich, and Aelita. Although I haven't seen Jeremie in person, just his voice. Whenever I battle them, they always call me William. I assume this is my name but it puzzles me how they know it. XANA always refuses to tell me about it. Also, whenever I battle them, they are strange. The one called Yumi almost seems to be in pain when we battle. Ulrich battles almost with hate, Odd is always insulting me. and Aelita has the air of grim determination. My real confusion is around the one called Yumi. Why does she look almost regretful when we are battling?

Right now, XANA has activated a tower that will make sludge that has the ability to electrocute anyone who comes near. I am sent to guard the tower. The Lyoko Warriors _always_ show up. Sure enough, Yumi shows up. She gets blasted into the tower where I am waiting. She senses me but is too late to react as I kick her out of the tower.

Soon she sends one of her fans at me, and I easily deflect it with my sword before slamming it into the ground. She dodges and I do another swipe. Once again she dodges and as she does so, she puts one of her fans on my forehead. She pushes it away and says, "You can never beat us, XANA, you hear?" And then she fans it out. I promptly kick her in the chest which sends her backwards. Yumi skids slightly and almost loses her balance. She then jumps as I once again slam my sword where she once was. When she lands, she sends another fan at me. I deflect it just in time. Yumi tries to catch it, but it hits her wrist. As she is momentarily distracted, I try to bash her yet again. And again she dodges.

I am thinking nothing as I battle Yumi. My orders are orders and doing I shall. I try to hit her, but she leaps out of the way while delivering a kick. This makes me lose my balance and lose my grip on my sword. As I retain my balance, I see my sword on the ground before me. Yumi takes this opportunity to throw a fan at me. I use my super smoke and dodge. I appear behind her and, with a little smirk, I kick her from behind. When she is down, I quickly sprint over and retrieve my sword. I pin her down with my foot and prepare to bring my sword down on her. Yumi speaks in almost a pleading tone, "No William! You're a Lyoko Warrior, you swore to it!"

I'm about to strike when something strange happens. Suddenly, I am not on Lyoko but somewhere else. It is a room with towers that I somehow know are scanners. Odd, Aelita, Ulrich, and Yumi are there but look different. I look different as well. My sword is also nowhere to be found. Yumi says, "You swear to keep our secret?"

I reply to this, "I swear." My voice sounds different. I can't exactly explain it but it sounds. . . .like the Lyoko Warrior's voices. Then a voice says, "Good answer, William."

I am back on Lyoko again and I drop my sword. I hadn't teleported but it seems like. . .a memory. Wait, that's impossible! I've served XANA faithfully for as long as I can remember. End of story. Apparently not. My head starts hurting as the memories keep coming. I forget that Yumi is there. I forget everything as my entire body starts hurting. It is as if something was struggling to break free. Some hidden memory that had always been there but never thought of.

I'm at my hands and knees. I try to lift my head but I am shaking so badly. My eyes open slightly through a haze of pain and I catch a glimpse of Yumi backing away. Another memory hits and I am back in the room. I hear Yumi's voice as I face the scanners, "You can still change your mind you know."

Once again I reply, "Are you kidding?" I sound confident and almost a little arrogant as I say this. I walk into the scanner and the door closes.

The pain is so intense that my upper body is thrown in the air. My eyes are closed still and my arms are extended. The last memory takes hold. The doors of the scanner open and I am leaning against the wall. Odd asks in his annoying high-pitched voice, "Well, how do you feel William?" I lift my head at them all and reply boldly, "I'm ready to take on XANA and his monsters."

I resume my conscience on Lyoko. My head felt like it was splitting in two. I'm gasping in pain as I press my hands on my head. Nothing is making sense. Here I am, a servant for XANA when once I swore to fight my master. Have I really always been a servant of XANA? Or is there something more? I don't know, I just want this pain to end. I see Yumi and I instinctively try to rise up to fight her. But I can only weakly rise my arms and glare. This small effort hurts. Then I notice something I haven't before. I felt driven to attack Yumi as though some force was pushing me to. Then I realize, XANA has been making me do his bidding all along. I just never noticed until now with these memories. If that is true, who was I before this?

I lower my head again and I hear Yumi's voice. It sounds much closer so I assume Yumi is right in front of me. She says, "William. . .William listen, it's me. . .Yumi."

I manage to find the strength to lift up my head. The pain starts to go away and Yumi says my name. I feel a memory start to go through my mind. Though, it wasn't much of a memory. It didn't give me a vision but I knew who Yumi was. Yumi. . .was the girl. . .I loved? What? That doesn't make any sense! But given what has happened, I believe this.

I look into her eyes and she sighs with relief and shock. She takes me by the hands and helps me up. I don't say anything, I don't know what to say anyways. I just stare at my sword on the ground, thinking. _What have I done?_ I was one of the Warriors so what I'm I doing with XANA? Something must have gone wrong when I came to Lyoko but what?

I see Yumi reach out to touch my face. I am about to catch her hand when instead I grab it with unnecessary force. I don't know why I did this and suddenly I kick Yumi. I grab my sword and laugh quietly. I don't want to do this. I don't want to be XANA's servant anymore. I don't want to attack Yumi. I love Yumi. But there is nothing I can do as I attack her.

We battle for a while. Meanwhile, I'm trying to break free of XANA's influence. I'm regretting every strike, every movement. Soon my attacks keep missing. They veer off course at the last minute. I'm getting there. XANA won't make me attack her. Pain shoots through me as I am resisting. XANA is punishing me, but I don't care. I just want to save Yumi.

My steps become jerky as I am trying to get away from Yumi. The pain increases and I just stop. I'm at a standstill. It is taking all my effort to get full control. I'm not exactly there yet for I can't do much except stand there. Just barely I can make out Yumi walking slowly towards me before I black out.

_Any flames will be quickly doused and ingnored so don't even think about it. _

_So what do you think? This is my first fan fic and I like it so far. _


	2. Awakening

_Disclaimer: We all know the drill. I do not own Code Lyoko in any way so don't sue me._

_The very first scene is from the episode **St. Valentine's Day**._

**Chapter 2**

**Awakening**

_I am with Yumi, handing her flowers. She exclaims and says, "You're bouquet is bueatiful. How did you know roses ?" I just shrug and smile, "I didn't but I figured you were like all the other girls so. . ." I was about to hit myself on the head for this was a stupid comment. Then she kisses me on the cheek. I feel my face getting hot and I know I'm blushing. . ._

My eyes shoot open and I am in the same room with the scanners. I am aware that I am lying on the ground and my head aches. Aelita, Odd, Ulrich, Yumi, and another boy with glasses who I assume is Jeremie stands over me. It is just silence for a few minutes before Odd speaks up, "So, uh, welcome back. . .William."

I scan their faces when I notice Yumi is pointedly looking away. I brush this away. Then the visions on Lyoko hit me and I realize I am now on Earth. I had so many questions but I didn't know which one to ask first. I finally settled on a question, "So. . .What happened to me?" Jeremie helps me up and says, "You need a lot of catching up to do."

We go to another room with a computer in it and a name pops into my mind, Supercomputer. It is the place where Lyoko is along with XANA. . .Even the name sends shivers up his spine. Ulrich notices this and remarks, "What? Scared?"

I just shake my head and speak for the first time. "N-No, it is just I-" Yumi defends me, "He is just shaken up after what happened to him."

I nod at this for I have no better explanation, "Speaking of which, what _did _happen?"

Jeremie sits the chair in front of the computer, "That, is a long story but to make a long story short, you got possessed by XANA." Odd nods in agreement, "Pretty much sums it up, Einstein."

"Is that all, nothing more? Because, until now, I thought I had always been a servant to XANA." There is a lengthy pause after this and Jeremie says, "Wait, you didn't remember anything? You just had memories of serving him?" I look at their concerned faces, something isn't right, "Yes, is there something wrong with that?"

Jeremie nods confirming my fears, "Usually any ex-possessed by XANA victim doesn't remember when they were possessed but seeing as you were pretty much brainwashed is. . .interesting." This makes me conclude that Jeremie partly repulses the idea and admires it. I'm starting to not like him very much.

Yumi speaks up, "That still doesn't explain his behavior on Lyoko just now." Jeremie considers this statement, "Yes, that is very puzzling but didn't you remind him he was a Lyoko Warrior before he striked?" Yumi confirmed this, "Yes, I did. Was that why he. . ." Jeremie nods, "I believe this caused a flashback and resurfaced memories that XANA had failed to destroy."

"Wait, you are saying XANA destroyed my memories? And I somehow got some of them back?" Silence settled and Ulrich says, "You don't remember _everything_?" I shake my head, "No, at least I think I don't." Ulrich seems to be struggling not to smile at this though I have no clue why he would.

Odd gives an answer to my silent question, "Ulrich, we all know you are _delighted_ to have no competition now with Yumi." He winks at Yumi.

Ulrich blushes and stammers out, "Me and Yumi are-" Everyone in the room except for Ulrich, Yumi, and I sigh and say in unison, "Just friends."

Aelita says in almost exasperated tone, "Ulrich, we all know that you and Yumi aren't _just friends_." Both Yumi and Ulrich blush more deeply at this comment. I feel hot hatred for Ulrich suddenly as I remember he was my rival for Yumi. Aelita seems to notice my change of mood for she says, "William, are you okay?"

I nod tersely and say, "Yeah, just fine." I glare at Ulrich who returns it with utmost contempt. Pieces were slowly coming together but just about people I know. No real experiences have come back yet except with the vision and the dream.

Odd seems to feel the tension and changes the subject, "So what about the William Clone?" A clone? I guess they made a clone of me so people wouldn't get suspicious. At least I think, it is the most logical reason.

Jeremie nods at this and says, "Yes, we don't need him anymore but since the real William doesn't remember his personality or people or anything for that matter I think we should keep the clone for a while. William can stay here and we can fill him in about everything."

_I know this a little shorter than the first chapter but I promise the next chapter will be longer, hopefully._


	3. Past Life

_Disclaimer: I don't own Code Lyoko or the characters in any way. _

**Chapter 3**

**Past Life**

I was sitting on the ground near the Supercomputer while Aelita was explaining of what happened to me in full detail for she was there when it happened. All the others had things to do so we were the only ones here. She told me the Scyphozoa had taken control of my mind on my first trip to Lyoko. She hesitated before saying that I ignored the warnings from arrogance and tried to fight the Scyphozoa. I didn't say anything at this, there was no point anyways. I'm beginning to dislike the person I was before Lyoko. It had been bothering me all day so I finally asked, "Aelita, what was I like? You know, before Lyoko and everything."

Aelita looked a little confused at this question and gave me a quizzical look, "Is something on your mind?"

I just shrugged, "Nothing really, so what was I like?" Aelita paused for a long time before she answered, "Well, I believe Yumi could give a better explanation but she has a test today. Anyways, I will try the best I can. You came to Kadic, the school we go to, shortly after I came to Earth."

I interrupt, "Wait, when you came to _Earth_?"

Aelita sighed, "I lived on Lyoko for quite some time before Jeremie figured out a way to get me here on Earth. So anyways, I think the moment you came to Kadic you had your eye set on Yumi. Ulrich wasn't very happy about this the minute you arrived. You have always been a little. . .hotheaded I guess you can say. When we got attacked by zombies-"

Once again I interrupt, "Zombies? You're kidding right?"

Aelita gave an exasperated noise, "No, I'm not William now let me finish." I settle down and nod, "Yeah, sorry. continue."

Aelita paused for a while mildly glaring at me, "As I was saying when that happened you acted like a hero. You wouldn't let us leave the cafeteria where we were hiding. It slowed us down I admit but we knew you were doing what you thought was best. You have always thought yourself as the hero and always tried to help us. You would forget later on though."

I also had another question burning inside me, "Aelita, what about Yumi?"

"Uh, I think Yumi could answer that better than I can. But I will tell you one thing. You would always try to get closer to Yumi. I think she enjoyed it at first but now. . .I don't know. You should talk to her about this." I nod at Aelita. I don't know how I feel about Yumi right now. On Lyoko I wanted to protect her from myself but after the action had settled down, I don't know what to think.

Aelita studies me for a minute before smiling in her knowing way. "You still love her, don't you? Even when you don't remember." I just shrug and say nothing. Aelita ventures a little further, "That memory must have been very strong for XANA not to be able to destroy it."

"Look, I don't know how I feel about her, okay! I thought I was just XANA's servant and now everything is complicated." This short outburst makes Aelita back away slightly.

I don't know why but I put my head in between my knees. Tears begin to form in my eyes and soon spill over. Everything feels so messed up right now. I don't know what is right or what is wrong.

I feel a hand on my shoulder and I flinch instinctively. I hear Aelita's concerned voice, "William, I know how you feel. When I learned Franz Hopper was my father, I thought everything was upside down. Things will even out eventually, you will get your memories back just give it time."

A phone rings and I hear Aelita talking. I don't listen to what she is saying though, I'm just wrapped up in my thoughts. Things were so much simpler when I was with XANA but that was just me getting brainwashed. I just wish I knew the truth but that seems so far away. Another thing has been bothering me. I only have the Lyoko Warriors' word about some of the memories, how do I know I can trust them? I could find Yumi maybe I could. . .

Aelita shakes me and I am jolted out of my stupor. "Did you hear me? Jeremie needs me at Kadic. Stay here okay? I am sure someone will come sooner or later." I lift my head up and nod at her. She seems relived that I seem to have calmed down. She heads to the elevator and soon she is out of sight.

I get up as soon as I hear the elevator stop at the bottom. I go to the Supercomputer and sit in the chair near it. I don't know why but I have a feeling something important is in here. I press some random keys and Jeremie appears. I'm shocked at first and then I hear, "Diary of Jeremie Belpois, student of Kadic Academy, 9th grade."

My shock subsides and I can't help but smirk. Jackpot. "Today everything went wrong. William, who is our newest member of the group, got possessed by XANA on Lyoko. William destroyed the core of Lyoko and I am afraid William is gone for good. I know she doesn't admit it but I think Yumi isn't dealing with this well."

I skim through the rest of the entries but none of them are more interesting then the first I saw. Most of them are about XANA attacks and some I helped do. I got up from the chair and faced the wall, deep in thought. I hear the crackling of electricity and I whip around at the wires on the ground. Electricity sparked from them. Then, true to Aelita's prediction, someone to _did_ come to visit.

I heard a voice emanate from the wires which sparked more intensely. The voice sent shivers up my spine for the voice was all to familiar, "I am disappointed in you William but you were useful to me as my servant. Those kids are playing tricks with you. Come back to me, and you will find the truth."

I back away very quickly and become cornered at the wall. "I don't usually talk to wires you know and I don't trust them. I'll find out myself what the truth is and you won't stop me, nor will anyone else."

"Oh, is that so? I'll just do it the old-fashioned way then. . ._obey me_!" Electricity leaped from the wires and entered my body. An all too familiar feeling courses through me and sparks fly from my hands.


	4. Contraint

_Disclaimer: I don't own Code Lyoko in any way so bring this to court if I get sued for some reason._

_Yay, Chapter 4 is done! I think I could have down better but here it is. Enjoy!_

**Chapter 4**

**Constraint**

In that small space of time, I forget about everything that had happened. It feels like my will had just completely vanished. My hand curls into a fist as more electricity flies around it. All my feelings are replaced by anger and coldness. A voice whispers in my mind, "_You must destroy those ones that twisted your mind. . .the ones that lied to you about yourself. . .find them and destroy them. . .go!_"

I don't give any acknowledgement that I had heard anything. I start moving towards the elevator. As I step in it, I slam my fist on the button that sends the elevator down. The elevator doors soon open and I sprint out of it. I climb a rope to get to the exit of the factory. Once my feet touch solid ground, I am back on to sprinting. I move with unnatural speed and stamina so getting to the school takes me no time.

There are no other kids in on the campus right now. Some inner part of me says they are probably in class. I head to the track and find a man, who I somehow know is called Jim, is with a group of kids. I spot Ulrich, Odd, Jeremie, Aelita, and Yumi in the group. I hurry over and I hear myself laugh manically.

I hear others start chatting when I come over. Jim says, "Now Dunbar, I know for a fact that you don't have me this period. So what are you-" He didn't get to finish this sentence as I raise my hand and sparks fly out at him. He is soon lying on the ground unconscious. Most kids start screaming and running away but the Lyoko Warriors stand their ground.

Ulrich yells at the others something before charging me. He tries to punch me in the face but I catch his fist with supernatural strength. I throw Ulrich to the ground and I just have a split second before Odd whacks me with a hurdle he managed to pick up. I lie there for a few minutes, trying to get focused again. XANA's order hasn't been fulfilled yet, I have to complete it.

When I get up, I notice Jeremie, Aelita, and Odd have gone missing. I see Yumi running in the distance. I growl in frustration, everyone except for Ulrich are going to Lyoko. Speaking of Ulrich, he must have recovered from his first blow because my legs get knocked from under me. I swiftly roll to the side and get up while kicking Ulrich in the stomach. He slams against the bleachers and I assume is knocked out.

I take this opportunity to go chase after Yumi for she was closest. With my fast speed, I easily catch up with her on the bridge to the factory. I blast electricity at her and she falls to the ground. I walk slowly to her, laughing quietly to myself. She slowly gets up and staggers a bit. A pin her against the edge of the bride. The bars of the bridge hold her in place.

I am about to strike her when I notice something. Tears almost seem to be forming in Yumi's eyes. I hear her voice whisper like it was far away, "William. . .please. . ." She was pleading for me not to send her into the watery depths of the river. I falter as I gaze into her eyes. I can hear the voice screaming at me, "_What are you doing? Do it now! She deserves it!_"

It feels like I was emerging from deep water as I realize exactly what I was doing. . .What XANA was making me do. I lower my hand with which I was going to push Yumi into the river. I can still feel XANA fighting to regain control of me and I know I don't have much time.

I raise my hand again, not to hurt Yumi, but to touch her face. This is the first time I have been motivated to do anything with Yumi since Lyoko. I brush her cheek lightly with my fingers, across her lips, and under her hair. She doesn't do anything but seems to be in shock almost. I try to speak, "Yumi. . .I-" I don't get the chance to finish the sentence for XANA takes over again.

I attempt to fight it but revenge seeps into my mind. I withdraw my hand from Yumi's face and roughly push her off the bridge. At the last second, she grabs my hand and I go down with her. I throw off XANA's control once again and I grab the ledge of the bridge. I hold tightly to Yumi's hand but sweat has made it slippery.

She cries out as her hand slips from my grip. I'm screaming her name as I watch her fall towards the icy cold rushing water. Time and space seem to hold still as I lock my eyes on her frightened face. Then, a bright light engulfs us both and I have the strange feeling of floating. Am I dead? I open my eyes and I find myself sitting on the ground in the factory again.

The Lyoko Warriors surround me and I see suspicion on all their faces except for Yumi. Yumi just looks like she is in shock. For a minute, I have no clue what had happened. Wasn't I just on the bridge, watching Yumi fall? Then it clicks, Jeremie must have done a return to the past. I don't know how I know this but I'm guessing little pieces of memory are slowly coming back to me. Right now it is simple things, ones that really had no value to XANA.

To break the tension Odd says, "Well, maybe we should just tie William up and keep him away from any electrical stuff. They seem to be attracted to him." Jeremie says, "Very funny Odd. This isn't something to joke about. Before you ask William, for an extra precaution, I launched a return to the past. Lucky I did or Yumi would have been washed away."

Ulrich chimes in, "Plus, awkward questions from the principal and other kids needed to be avoided after _you_ slammed me into the bleachers." I notice the purposeful emphasis on "you" and I glare at him while beginning to rise. "Look, I didn't mean to okay? I wouldn't normally do that if XANA hadn't-"

"XANA? He made you do that?" Jeremie interrupted with surprise in his voice. "Well, yeah. . .why else would I have done that? I mean with the electricity and everything." I am confused, why wouldn't they think that XANA was controlling me?

"You remembered what you were doing?" Jeremie is sounding more incredulous by the minute. "Yeah, it was like when I was on Lyoko though not removing my memories all over again. I felt like I was a different person but when I was about to push Yumi off the bridge, everything came rushing back." I am getting I little nervous now. Why is Jeremie acting like this?

Jeremie contemplates this for a minute, "This is very strange. . .for one thing, the XANA mark wasn't in your eyes like it usually is. In fact I couldn't see any XANA sign on you when you attacked us. Also, like I said before, when someone is possessed by XANA, they don't remember what they did when they were possessed. So far, you are the only one to be able to break free of XANA's control _and_ remember what happened but in a different point of view. Another strange thing is no towers were activated as well."

He seems to be lost in thought for a while before saying, "I have an idea what is happening but I'll need to stay here for a while. William, I think it is clear it isn't safe for you to stay here."

"He can stay at my place." Everyone turns around, including myself, when Yumi speaks. She has been very quiet. . .I wonder why. She notices us staring. "What? I think it will be fine with my parents. It isn't like they are at my school 24/7."

Odd points out, "Yeah, but Hiroki _is _pretty much. Don't you think he would notice two Williams walking around?"

Aelita says, "Well, it leaves us no other choice doesn't it? We will have to delete the clone and William will take its place. I agree with Yumi, he should stay at her house so she can keep an eye on him."

Ulrich speaks up, "Wait, how come William can't just have his own dorm at Kadic?" Aelita gives a ready explination, "If XANA were to possess William again, he wouldn't attack the school as readily. And if it happens at Yumi's house, she could keep him in check until he gets back to normal."

Jeremie says, "Then it is decided. William will go to Kadic and stay at Yumi's house. Now if you don't mind. I need to stay here to look into a few things." Everyone nods and begin walking to the elevator. No one speaks a word for there is nothing to say. I can see Ulrich casting jealous glances at me. I guess with me back, it sparks our old rivalry though I don't remember it.

When we step out of the elevator and are outside, we split. Aelita, Odd, and Ulrich head to Kadic while Yumi and I head to her home. It feels awkward walking beside her after all that has happened. I feel like I should say something but I don't know what to say. Suddenly, she stops walking and puts a hand on my shoulder. "William. . .we need to talk."

_Sorry for the semi-cliffhanger ending but I thought it would be good to stop there. _

_I know the romance part of the story hasn't been definite yet but William is still really confused so it would be hard to make him love Yumi right away._

_Do you think I am making Ulrich a little to. . .envious of William? It just in throughout the 2-3rd seasons, everytime William appears Ulrich got kind of surly. **A Bad Turn** is a good example of this for he got really angry with Yumi because of William._

_I will try to get Chapter 5 up as soon as I can. The romance part will start to kick in now._


	5. Realization

_Sorry it took a little while. Strep throat is my best friend these days so it has been hard to focus. Oh well, this chapter is pretty about William's confused feelings about Yumi. _

_Oh, and the memory is from the episode **New Order**_. _I'm not sure if I got the quotes exactly right so tell me if they aren't. Also references to the episode _**_Double Take._**

_Enjoy!_

_Disclaimer: I don't own any of the characters and are owned by Moonscoop_

**Chapter 5**

**Realization**

I freeze where I am standing. I was waiting for this to happen and am I actually looking forward to it? I have no idea. My feelings about Yumi are still all jumbled up.

I might have loved her in the past but I don't know if I do now. I reply calmly, "There is nothing to talk about, Yumi."

Yumi seems slightly hurt by this, "Nothing to talk about? William, obviously there _is _something to talk about. What happened on Lyoko and on the bridge. . .I need to know what was going on then."

I lean against a tree with my arms crossed. I am trying to think of an explanation but I can't which makes me frustrated. "I don't know either. . .that's the problem. I'm just as confused as you are."

Yumi's very quiet for a few minutes and then realization dawns on her face. "This where we first talked alone together, remember? When we were doing that plant drawing project for Mrs. Hertz."

I am about to remind her that I can't remember anything when a flashback hits me. It doesn't hurt like it did on Lyoko but I forget where I am for a split second.

_I am sitting against a tree holding a blank piece of paper and a pencil. I am supposed to draw plants for class but I am currently concentrating on Yumi's voice. I was attracted to her the moment I saw her and demanded to be partners with her. So here I am, talking with her instead of doing the assignment. _

_I say, "I wouldn't call myself a rebel, I'm just a little. . .rebellious." Yumi says in a conversational tone, "Well you did manage to get yourself kicked out of your last school putting posters all over the place." _

_I correct her, "I object your honor extenuating circumstance, they were love letters." Yumi replies in amusement, "You mean love makes you crazy?" _

_She looks me in the eye as she says this. I look deep into her eyes as I say seriously, "It makes me totally insane." I see her blush and I return to drawing to disguise my joy._

I find myself in the exact same place but in a different time. I am holding my head in my hands and I realize I am lying on the ground.

I can feel Yumi shaking me and saying my name. I refocus my thoughts and open my eyes. I am still really disoriented but I can get up.

Yumi sighs with relief, "You just passed out all of the sudden and was whispering. . .things." I am guessing from her look, that I was whispering what was happening in the memory. My mind still feels scrambled so I don't say anything for a minute.

After a while Yumi says, "You still remember some things, subconsciously. I mean what happened on the bridge-"

This snaps me from my stupor, "You mean it wasn't the first time it happened?"

Yumi shakes her head, "When Jeremie's clone got controlled by XANA, we were sent to deactivate the tower. After the tower was deactivated, you tried to push me into the digital sea. The exact same thing happened, minus the talking and you grabbing the ledge. Odd saved me at the last minute while you fell into the digital sea."

I suddenly remember that moment as well. Something just came over me before I pushed Yumi off the edge. Funny, I haven't remembered it until now. I guess XANA erased the memory in case it caused me to break free like I did.

Yumi speaks up again after a moment of silence, "And what about what happened on Lyoko? You were trying not to attack me. Were you just trying to break free from XANA or. . ."

My voice is barely above a whisper as an explanation to that question hits me, "To save you. . ."

I hear Yumi's voice as though from far away. "William. . .I don't know what to say."

I sit down on the ground suddenly feeling sick. Maybe I _do _love Yumi. Maybe I just won't admit it. I guess I do care about her. I tried to save her from falling into the river and I refused to attack her on Lyoko. I just don't know, that's the problem.

I feel someone take my hand and I realize it is Yumi. "Come on, if we stay here longer my parents will get worried."

She helps me up and we walk to her house. I can't help staring at her as we walk. The moon has come up and I realize Yumi looks pretty in the moonlight.

I try to distract myself from this, but it is hard not to when she is holding my hand and we are the only ones around. We walk in silence for the next minutes until we at a street.

We walk over to a house that I assumes is Yumi's. Yumi opens the door after checking it wasn't locked, "Mom, Dad, I'm home! And I brought someone."

A young child's voice calls out, "I bet it is Ulrich. Are you dating him yet?"

Yumi blushes furiously as she shouts, "No, I'm not! Will you stop pestering me about it Hiroki! And it's not Ulrich."

Mrs. Ishiyama appears from what I think is the kitchen. "Then who is it? I haven't seen you before, who are you?" Yumi says, "This is William, Mom."

Mrs. Ishiyama nods as she recognizes the name. "Oh, nice to meet you in person, William. Yumi mentions you from time to time." She holds out her hand and I politely shake it, saying, "Does she?"

A young boy peeks his head into the hallway, "Not as much as Ulrich though." He laughs devilishly as Yumi swipes at his head. "Why you little-"

Mr. Ishiyama is now at the scene and he says, "Yumi, don't hit your little brother." Yumi protests, "But-"

"No buts Yumi. I'd rather have the house intact by the night is over. And who is this?" Before I could answer Mrs. Ishiyama says, "This is William, dear. Yumi brought him here." Mr. Ishiyama studies me for a while.

Yumi's family seems enjoyable. I don't remember about my parents. Then it hits me: What am I going to do about my parents? Maybe hopefully, all my memories will be back by the time I will have to deal with them.

Mr. Ishiyama's voice brings me back from my thoughts, "Yumi, how long is he going to be here?" Yumi is quiet for a moment before replying, "Well, uh, I don't know exactly how long. He can't stay at Kadic right now so can he stay here until things are worked out?"

Mr. Ishiyama contemplates this for a few minutes. "I suppose, we don't have a guest room so he can stay in your room." Yumi sighs in relief. I was relieved myself, thank goodness her parents don't ask too many questions.

Mrs. Ishiyama says, "Dinner is almost ready. William, can you use chopsticks?" I am about to answer that I have no clue when Yumi cuts across me. "I'll help him with them, Mom." Mrs. Ishiyama nods and returns to the kitchen. Hiroki and Mr. Ishiyama leave as well.

Yumi grabs my arm, "Come on, I'll show you my room. You can sleep on the floor." We walk down another hallway and she opens a door. Her room was simple. A bed that was low to ground took up most of the space. A wardrobe stood to the side as well. "We have a sleeping bag somewhere."

She opens a drawer in the wardrobe and rummages around for a while. I just watch quietly, trying not to be distracted by the way she moves her shining black hair back or how her intense beautiful eyes search for the item. _Snap out of it William! Don't get to attached right now. _

Yumi finally emerges and is holding a black sleeping bag. "There we go, set it down on the floor will you?" She throws it towards me.

I was too concerned with trying to get my mind away from Yumi. So the sleeping bag smacked me in the face. I cry out indignantly as it hit me. I pick it up from the ground after it fell. I then lay it out on the floor more neatly.

Yumi giggles and she says, "Well, you still the same. You have the same attention span as Odd." I'm about to give a sharp retort when I realize I must have looked ridiculous.

Now I'm trying not to laugh. "At least I'm not as hyper as he is." Yumi agrees, "Good point there." Then we just stand there smiling at each other.

At that moment, I'm glad that I'm free from XANA even though I still don't remember everything. I'm glad I'm here with Yumi. Times seems to slow down. Trapped in a moment forever then a voice breaks through, "Dinner's ready."

Yumi yells, "We're coming!" We walk together to the dining room. Dinner was excellent. At first I had trouble with the chopsticks but I soon got the hang of them thanks to Yumi. Hiroki makes kissing sounds every time she does this. Yumi retaliates with a seething glare. I don't focus much on the conversations, just listen.

Dinner is soon over and everyone is going to bed. Mr. Ishiyama gives me some night clothes for I don't have any. I thank him and proceed to change in the bathroom. I then crawl into my sleeping bag. Yumi is already in her bed, fast asleep. I watch her for a while and I give myself a promise. I will always protect her from myself or others not matter what the cost.

The sleep begins to overcome me and as I drift into dreams, I know one thing:

I love her.

_Kind of a semi-sweet ending I know. But for all those suspense loving people out there(including me), I promise that there will be a shocker. _

_Chapter 6 will be updated as soon as possible._


	6. XANA's Secret Weapon

_Finally, Chapter 6 is up. Sorry for the delay. I was on vacation and I was sick. Great combination, I know. _

_Anyways, enjoy!_

_Disclaimer: I don't own Code Lyoko in any way, shape, or form._

**Chapter 6**

**XANA's Secret Weapon**

Morning was pretty much a blur. I got up, brushed my teeth, cleaned up, and walked out the door with Yumi to Kadic. Now I have no clue how to act over there or what the homework is. Yumi helps me along the way. She tells me about the teachers and the assignments we were given. Though I'm still confused about some things, I manage to get through the first few periods.

I notice a lot of the kids are giving me strange looks. Yumi explains that the clone who was taking my place was a little. . .well. . . stupid. I shrug this off, nothing really that I could do about that.

Lunch comes quickly for me. I sit with Yumi, Ulrich, Odd, Aelita, and Jeremie. I notice Jeremie looks tired. Did he even sleep at the factory?

The moment I sit down Jeremie says, "Guys, I need all of us to meet at the factory after school. I need to do a little test."

We all nod, this seems to be the usual protocol.

The last period is with Jim. As he did attendance I wasn't really paying attention that much. I can't help but wonder what Jeremie wants to do with this test.

Jim's voice brings me back to earth, "William Dunbar, for the last time are you here!"

I feel annoyance surge through me even though it's my fault. I can't help but yell at him, "Okay okay, I'm not deaf. You can see I'm here, can't you?"

Yumi, who is in this class, gives me a surprised look as the other kids gasp in shock. No one usually dares yell at Jim.

After a moment of stunned silence Jim says, "Dunbar, go to the library!" I grumble as I walk right pass the other students. I can see people staring as I go by. I guess this a new for them after having to put up with a dumb clone for a while.

So I happily spend the rest of the period doing nothing in the library. It's quite peaceful actually and I get the feeling that I've been here many times before. Probably for the same reason as well.

The bell rings and I grab my things to hurry over to the factory. I meet the others on the way. Since I don't have a skateboard, I just run. I notice something strange while doing so. I'm running but faster than I think any human possible. The others notice this but Jeremie merely raises his eyebrows.

Soon we are at the scanners. I hear Jeremie's voice saying, "Transfer Odd, Transfer William, Transfer Aelita, Scanner Odd, Scanner William, Scanner Aelita, Virtualization."

I open my eyes as I fall to the ground of the Mountain Sector. I immediately sense that something is wrong. I look at my attire and I almost exclaim in shock.

I'm still in my XANA uniform. I notice another thing, the XANA sign is still on my chest. As Yumi and Ulrich land beside me Jeremie says, "Something came up when William was being scanned. It was like when the fake Odd was scanned and Aelita when she was possessed by XANA on Valentine's Day."

In unison, Odd aims at me, Ulrich draws both swords, Aelita conjures up an Energy Field aiming at me, and Yumi holds out her fans. I back away slightly, "Guys, it's me. Really, I'm not possessed by XANA."

Ulrich pokes me with his sword, "Yeah, but the only problem is that _we_ don't know that."

I'm confused, I don't feel like XANA is inhabiting me. My Lyoko form is puzzling and the scanner sensed something. Now, they think I'm still possessed. Odd suggests something, "How about we ask him a question only the real William would know."

Aelita shakes her head, "The only problem is that he doesn't remember anything."

Yumi seems to ignore Aelita and looks me straight in the eye, "William, what does love do to you?"

I can see she doesn't want to believe that I am possessed. I'm gratified by that. I think about the question and I remember the memory when we first met.

I look into her eyes as well like I did before,"It makes me totally insane."

Yumi lowers her fans as she faces the others, "It's him."

Odd backs down as well as Aelita but Ulrich remains suspicious, "If you try to do anything against us. . ."

He lets the threat hang. I just shrug, it doesn't really matter right now.

Jeremie's voice is heard, "Will you guys stop chit chatting. We need to get to a tower. There is something I need to test."

Odd does a little salute, "Right on, Einstein." Jeremie says, "Odd, this is serious. So no goofing around. I'm sending in your vehicles."

The Overboard, Overbike, and Overwing virtualize and Odd, Ulrich, and Yumi step onto their vehicles. Aelita passes her hand over the star on her wrist and pink wings appear on her.

I realize there is no vehicle for me. I am about to ask if I have one when I begin feeling weird. I walk over to the edge and look down into the Digital Sea.

I say one word, "Manta." A black manta rises from the sea. It is the manta that I'd ride on when I was controlled by XANA.

I jump on it and reins appear. The weird feeling passes and I'm shocked at what had just happened. Everyone is staring at me. Aelita speaks after a while, "Jeremie, William has just summoned a manta."

Jeremie doesn't say anything for a moment as well, "I was afraid of that. Don't attack him, proceed to get to the tower."

A tower is visible and we all head toward it. Strangely no monsters attack us. We dismount when we get near as Jeremie says, "William and Aelita, enter the tower. The rest stand guard."

The manta flies away and returns to the sea. Aelita and I enter the tower. We both levitate to the top of the tower where I used to activate the towers.

A screen appears and Jeremie says, "William, put your hand on the screen and see what happens."

Hesitantly I do this. I've done this many times before but I feel almost guilty right now. I withdraw my hand away and letters flash on the screen.

WILLIAM

CODE

XANA

I exclaim as the inside of the tower flashes red for a moment as programs begin to light up around the walls. Aelita quickly puts her hand on the screen.

AELITA

CODE

LYOKO

The tower goes dark as the programs disappear. I'm nervous at what had just happened. I stare at my hands and I take a step back from Aelita. She speaks up, "Jeremie. . ."

Jeremie says, "I know Aelita. I'll return you guys here." I watch as my body is divirtualized and suddenly I see the inside of the scanner. The scanner opens and I walk out.

The others come out of the scanners as well and head to the elevator. I join them but they seem wary of my presence.

The elevator opens and Jeremie is waiting for us. "I've been able to piece things together. When William activated the tower I was able to get information from him. Something else is inside William but he isn't possessed exactly. William. . .I think you can guess it."

I nod as look at what has happened. My Lyoko form, how I can run faster, the manta, CODE XANA. . . .I don't want to believe it but there is nothing else that can be explained.

When I was controlled by XANA, he didn't just possess me but he fused together with me. Which means. . . .I _am_ XANA.

_So what do you think of this turn of events?_

_Oh, does anyone know what episode does William yell at Jim those exact words? Just a little trivia question._

_Like before I will try to get Chapter 7 up as soon as possible._


End file.
